Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for self-locking a network communications component transmission rate.
Description of Related Art
Local area networks and wide area networks use multiple transmission rates across different transmission media. The transmission rates used across any given transmission media is a product of the technological limitations of the devices and communications media transmitting the data across each segment of the communications network. Much of the value of the devices that facilitate data transmission across network segments is derived from the transmission rate capabilities of the device. For example, devices capable of higher transmission rates often command a higher price than devices that are limited to lower transmission rates.